1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus having a cover that is opened and closed for attaching/detaching a process unit is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,763 discloses an image forming apparatus having a cover on a front face thereof.